Locks can be configured to fasten doors to inhibit unauthorized entry into buildings. Conventional deadbolts are moved to an open position by rotating a lock cylinder with a key. Conventional spring bolt locks use a spring to hold a bolt in place, allowing retraction by applying force to the bolt itself. A deadbolt is often used to complement a spring-bolt lock on an entry door to a building.
A cylinder operated conventional deadbolt can be either single cylinder or double cylinder. A single cylinder deadbolt will accept a key on one side of the lock, but is operated by a twist knob on the other side. A double cylinder deadbolt will accept a key on both sides and therefore does not require (and often do not have) any twist knob. Some deadbolts also have a lockable knob so that a key is always needed on one side (e.g., external), and a twist knob can be used on the other (e.g., internal), unless a button has been pressed, in which case a key is also needed on the internal side.
Currently available electronic deadbolts require cumbersome hardware extending out of a door. For example, some conventional electronic deadbolts include a large cylinder that protrudes out of a door. A side of the cylinder can include a paddle, or a twist knob. The rotation of the cylinder using the key (inserted into the key slot and rotated) or the paddle (moved or rotated to another position) can result in the deadbolt of the lock to retract (e.g., to unlock the door) or extend (e.g., to lock the door). However, some homeowners find it cumbersome to be limited to locking or unlocking the door lock of a door using the key or the paddle. Additionally, the homeowner might not know whether the door is fully locked, or the state of the door lock when away from the home.